


The Final Battle

by bookmunchers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I pity all that read this, I wrote this last night at 1am, Identity Reveal, Not what ya'll think, Secret Identity, had to rewright it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmunchers/pseuds/bookmunchers
Summary: this is it the final battle Ladybug is down for the count what will Chat do.





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post soooo please be nice. I' not that social so I may not respond to comments but I will read them if there is any.

     Chat Noir stood at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower Ladybug was unconscious and had already detransformed to Marinette. Chat had only one pad left and was standing his groundin ready for what was in front of him there stood Hawkmoth smurking at him. "Give up child, you've already lost" **beep** **beep**. Chat detransformed. There in his place was Adrien. "Never, Hawkmoth, we're finishing this." Hawkmoth sighed and chuckled, " O' Adrien, we don't have to fight just give me the ring and earrings and we can both get what we want. Join me my s...."

       Before he could finish a roaring was heard and as a shadowy form came over them. Out came a ship with a well known theme song playing in the background. When the ship landed you could see the inside of the head of the ship and there in the windows stood two figures, a young man in handcuffs and next to him was another man wearing an iconic mask and cape watching as as solder in white came up to Hawk moth. He spoke, "Gabriel Agreste aka Hawkmoth, you are being sued for copyright infringement, lack of style, and cringye minions. Here are the papers, courtesy of Lord Darth Vader. See you at court." Then the Stormtrooper turned, saluted, and marched back to the ship. As it was leaving the young man in handcuffs turned to the other, "Father, why did you do that, it made no sense?" "Because Luke, people need to learn how to be original. You can sue the boy if you want" Why? "For stealing you're style and color scheme black, green and blond hair." "I'm good Father besides he seem like a cool cat." **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this at like 1am after hearing my sister talk about Star wars it funny I'm not a big fan of it but hey cant let a perfectly good crack fic go to waste


End file.
